


Dragon in King's Row

by AthenaFaera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Drunk Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, On Hiatus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFaera/pseuds/AthenaFaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier sighed, he was tired. Tired of always being angry, tired of alienating the ones he trusted because of the past. He took another long drink of his beer, alcohol helping to quell the emotions that ran through his head. As well as the memories. “Hanzo..you saved my life today, so consider this matter over..” He looked over, blue eyes flashing as he caught sight of Hanzo lightly shaking his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

“Where is this Inn again? I always get turned around here...” Hana looked around puzzled, finger reaching up to rest against her bottom lip in thought. 

The rest of the team walked a few paces ahead of her, and she laughed a bit in recognition as Soldier 76 pointed a gloved hand toward the entrance way of the Inn, across the way by about 50 feet and expertly hidden by a trolleybus. It had been 2 days since the team had arrived in King's Row, London and it finally appeared that all of them would get the rest and relaxation they were longing for. With the Omnic Crisis long over, and Overwatch officially 'under new management' it was a small relief to all of them that they weren't as in demand as before.

The sun hung low on the horizon, causing 'Big Ben' to assume an image as an immense, shadowed, monolith in the center of the square. Shops surrounded the Inn that the team stayed at, with bookstores and Pubs peppering the edges of the streets, and patrons smoking and carrying on on the sidewalks. 

“Oi, I have this fantastic Pub you all ought to go to tonight, double Pints all night!” Tracer laughed as she skipped up the stairs to her and Zarya's room to get into a fresh outfit. McCree long having found the nearest 'drink' establishment was gone, as usual. And with the excitement of a new city most of the kids had made off with their own plans. Leaving the 'old men' Reinhardt, Soldier 76, and Hanzo to their own devices. 

Reinhardt stretched widely, bones cracking as he sat himself in a plush armchair by the fire in the common area.  
Groping around for a moment in his bag, he produced his treasured copy of 'War and Peace' and tucked in, satisfied. 

“I suppose that means we're on our own...once Reinhardt sits down, he doesn't get up again..” Soldier mumbled to Hanzo, earning himself a steely look from the Eldest member of the team. 

Truth be told, he was tired as well, body aching to just rest after a long day of babysitting duty. But being a Soldier for so long, you don't rest easily. So he troubled himself with figuring out how to tire his racing mind. His musing was interrupted by the man standing opposite him, however. 

Hanzo looked at 76 and shrugged, “Shall we train? My aim needs tuning anyway..” He took Soldier's raised eyebrow to mean that he wasn't opposed to training, but the question still remained, where?  
Hanzo twisted the hairs in his beard in thought, eyes widening as he remembered an open warehouse not far from where they stayed. “Ah, yes. The warehouse, we can go there. I didn't see anyone last time we passed by.” 

Soldier nodded and grabbed his bag wordlessly, sighing a bit in relief that he would have something to expend his remaining energy on. The two started on their way to the warehouse, drawing a few nervous looks from civilians as they passed by, bow and rifle on their backs, strapped to their bags. Hindsight reminding them that it probably would have been a better idea to wrap their arms in something before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is my first story posted on here so I hope you guys can be gentle while I figure out the formatting on this site~! I hope you enjoy these two grumps being OOC together


	2. Old Wounds

An ominous hum filled the air as they rounded the alley to the entrance of the warehouse, the lighting casting a red glow into the dark side streets. Hanzo stood in the center of the platform, slinging quiver across his back and testing his bowstring before assuming his battle stance.   
“Thank you, 76. It will be helpful to practice on a moving target. “ a small smirk tugging at his lips as the other man snorted sarcastically in reply. 

“You'll regret that Hanzo. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're out of practice.” Soldier 76 unstrapped his rifle from his bag, tucking the butt between his hip and elbow and widening his stance. “Let's go..”

Hanzo drew his first arrow, bowstring creaking as it reached its full tension. His fingers released the arrow and he breathed out, satisfying whine of the arrow cutting the air energizing him. One after another he nocked an arrow, aiming in practiced form,- arm, leg, torso...head, thankful at his sparring partner's agility.

Hanzo's eyebrow raised as he scaled up to a ledge above them, dodging a hastily unleashed round of helix rockets. 

He turned his head in time to see his partner move to sprint away, lip twitching at the sight of his taut, muscled body duck behind a corner. 'Focus, damn you!' He scolded himself as he nocked a sonic arrow, squeezing his eyes shut as he let it fly, struggling to maintain his concentration.

Soldier pressed his back tightly against the wall, sweat causing his shirt to cling desperately to his chest and his leather jacket to squeak at him with every movement. He paused for a moment pondering whether he should activate his visor when he saw, and felt an arrow sing past his ear, embedding itself in the wall opposite him. “Shit...” He cursed under his breath, glaring at the blinking red light on the tail of Hanzo's arrow. He needed to do something soon, but he could no longer hide his movement from his partner. “I told you I wouldn't go easy...” He muttered as he activated his visor and sprinted out into clear view, aiming high at the place he expected Hanzo to be. 

Hanzo spun on his heel as he followed Soldier's movements from behind the corner, sonic arrow enabling him to predict what he would do prior to exposing his position. Sweat beaded at the archer's neck as he nocked his final arrow, breath hitching in his chest as he noticed the red glow of the Soldier's visor and he tumbled away from his sights. 'He won't stop... I have no choice..' He crouched, bullets embedding in the wall above his head and underside of the ledge he was on. 

He drew his last arrow and tumbled backward off of the ledge, aiming for the shoulder of Soldier's trigger arm.   
“Ryuuga waga teki wo kurau!” He shouted, blue dragon spirit rising with bared teeth from the heat of his skin, gaining momentum as it soared through the air towards its prey. ' I know you can dodge this..' he watched with furrowed brow, landing in a crouch. 

Soldier's sights locked on to the archer as he tumbled from the ledge, muzzle snapping up to meet its target and rounds giving way to stinging red patches on the archer's skin. The sweat froze Soldier's shirt to his skin as he hesitated at the sound of Hanzo summoning his spirit dragons, its monstrous visage and snapping teeth gliding toward him like a wraith.

'Come on...!' Hanzo hissed, grabbing at his arm as another round kissed his already broken skin. 'It will kill you..!' He watched with desperate eyes, the tail of the dragon clouding his view. “You will die! Jack, Move! Now!”

Soldier breath came to him in an instant, and he scrambled out of the way enough to miss getting the brunt of the attack. The dragons fang scraped mercilessly across the muscle of his shoulder as he fell to the ground, staunching the blood with a gloved hand. Ears ringing as he gasped against the pain in his shoulder, he reached up with a free hand to rip his visor and muzzle from his face, gritting his teeth. He could vaguely make out Hanzo running towards him and falling to his knees next to him. A strong hand gripping his uninjured shoulder to keep him steady. He looked up at him when he noticed that the archer was talking, and he shook his head against the ringing in his ears. “You're a bastard, Hanzo..” He seethed, hissing sharply as his friend pulled his hand away from the wound to assess the damage.

“What on earth happened to you? You could have easily dodged that.” Hanzo cursed, rising to run over and drag his bag next to them, pulling out his field medic supplies so he could dress the wound. “I am sorry.. I didn't think you would hesitate. Please, let me dress your wound.” There was a hint of regret in his voice as he asked, and it made him feel even worse when he heard Soldier's growl of pain as he removed his jacket. He frowned as he looked around for water in his bag and found only a forgotten gift from McCree. “Here... take a drink.” He opened the bottle and passed it to the Soldier. He got a glare in return but Soldier took a long drink before passing it back, alcohol warming his chest on the way down.

“Whisky? Are you fucking kidding me Hanzo--Ahh! God damnit!” Hanzo pursed his lips as he cleaned the wound with the alcohol and grabbed a suture kit, tearing it open with his teeth. “I'm sorry but this needs sutures. I can't close it until I clean it.” He desperately tried to ignore the death threats as he stitched the wound closed, thankfully his friend had the wherewithal to stay still as he did so, and he was soon dressing the wound with gauze.   
Hanzo and Soldier were finally quiet for a time, the archer silently finishing the dressing before sighing. “...Well I think it goes without saying that nobody can know about this. Mercy will have both of our heads.” He carefully slid the leather jacket back up to hide the wound, throat going a bit dry at the bulge in his friends bicep. 

Soldier snorted in reply, gathering his visor from the ground before standing. “Yeah, don't worry about that. I'd have rather died than deal with her when she's angry. “ He rose slowly to his feet, wiping his damp neck with his free hand and stared over at his friend. He looked worse for wear, to be sure, kimono spotted here and there with blood, red blooms forming on the fabric now a permanent addition to his outfit. His salt and pepper hair slipping out of his topknot making him look so damn delicious. He quirked an eyebrow as Hanzo gathered his things and turned to him, “I believe I owe you a proper drink.” and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh. “Yeah I'd say.”


	3. A Drink Owed

The two moved through the back alleyways of King's Row, peering around at the Pubs and looking for one that probably wouldn't question their obvious post-combat visage. They settled with a curious look on a Pub called 'The Hanged Man's End' and pushed open the door, dimly lit establishment greeting them as they entered. 

The barkeep eyed them with a dark glint in his eye as they entered, his thick arms working tirelessly at polishing the pint glasses that nevertheless shone with a dull layer of grease on its surface. Hanzo and Soldier moved wordlessly to a table toward the back of the Pub, hidden behind a privacy wall of frosted glass and chipped wood paneling. Before they had the opportunity to decide what they wanted to order, a surly looking waitress came over with two foamy pints, placing them on the table with a nod and walking away. 

“Er...alright then. “ Soldier said to no one in particular before taking a cursory sip on his beverage. Hanzo watched Soldier's mouth turn downward and his blue eyes darken as the two sat for a minute, staring into the foam of their drinks. 

“You called me Jack back there...” Soldier started, thumb tracing lazy circles across the side of his glass. “I thought we as a team agreed that Jack was long gone by now....” Despite the fact that him calling him by his name had saved his life today, hearing it uttered aloud still pissed him off. Jack Morrison was dead, a relic of a now defunct 'peacekeeping' group. He scoffed to himself at the last thought, some peacekeeping group they were, destroying lives, and each other for some long forgotten sense of 'duty'. 

Hanzo frowned, taking a long drink before looking back at Soldier. “I am sorry... I panicked. I was so sure that if I didn't do something, I would be responsible for yet another death.” The words soured in his mouth and he clenched his jaw, anger flaring up at the memory of his brother, Genji. “Please forgive my carelessness. You could have died today.” He clenched his fists on the table in diffidence as he waited for Soldier's obvious anger to pass.

Soldier sighed, he was tired. Tired of always being angry, tired of alienating the ones he trusted because of the past. He took another long drink of his beer, alcohol helping to quell the emotions that ran through his head. As well as the memories. “Hanzo..you saved my life today, so consider this matter over..” He looked over, blue eyes flashing as he caught sight of Hanzo lightly shaking his head.  
“Are you feeling alright...?” He asked, observing Hanzo's dizzied movements beside him.

He was too embarrassed to admit that he hadn't had a drink in over ten years, so Hanzo surmised that he must already be getting drunk, coupled by the fact that his body was fatigued, he had to shake his head now and then to get his vision to steady. “I.. am fine. Just tired, I think.” Hanzo lied, the two enjoying a short while in silence as they drank, and recovered from their sparring match.

“How do you deal with living with all of those women, 76...?” Hanzo grumbled, head lazily craning back to rest on the seat cushion behind them. Soldier looked at him for a moment before finishing off his drink, waitress already returning with another round and setting them both on the table. 

“What do you mean? You get used to them after a while I suppose, you just learn to not argue, ever.” Soldier smirked a bit and started on his next beer. 

Hanzo gave him a heavy-lidded stare out of the corner of his eye. “That isn't what I meant...” He challenged, hand raising up to scratch lazily at his beard. “ To be so close to them, for so long.. Doesn't it get difficult?” He teased a bit, cracking a small smile and observing the response Soldier gave by running fingers nervously through his gray hair. 

“Well.. sometimes. I mean all of them are physically fit and healthy. So I suppose it would be weird if I didn't have any..thoughts.. at all.” Soldier cleared his throat nervously, “I'm not going to say who, but eventually you reach agreements between each other eventually.” He tensed a bit, an old memory causing his blood to pump a little faster.

Hanzo gave the man a long look before sipping his drink and placing a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. “You can't... just lead a conversation like that and not give any details.”  
'I shouldn't have said anything, fucking hell' Soldier grumbled a bit to himself before deciding how much he would divulge. “Well...” He started, throat going a bit dry. “You have a lot of downtime nowadays, so it's easy to get it if you want to, you just need to know the right way to ask..”

Hanzo's eyes widened as Soldier started his story, shocked at how quickly Soldier went from composed and professional to a man with an incredibly filthy mouth. 

“So then she said I could do whatever I wanted to her..” Soldier's blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he talked, encouraging Hanzo to chime in with a question he'd been begging to ask. 

“Anything...what do you mean? Really? She just trusted you that much?” Hanzo gave him an intense look, begging to know more as he finished his drink in one long gulp  
.  
“I'm not fucking kidding you. Anything. She let me put it straight in her ass. I nearly died that night. “ Soldier barked out a laugh as Hanzo made an incredulous noise and coughed on the last of his beer.

“W-what! I can't believe a woman let you do something like that...” Hanzo's skin flushed in embarrassment, and he looked away to try and regain his composure. 

“I tell you, Hanzo...Doctors... they are complete freaks.” He laughed again for a moment and gulped down his drink before freezing in place, cold sweat forming on the back of his neck as Hanzo's head spun around and stared at him, wide-eyed.   
'I am a fucking idiot...'  
“No... you're not talking about... Angela..?” Hanzo's throat went dry, visions of her doing the things Soldier described filling his mind, making him even dizzier than the beer. 

Soldier tried desperately to ignore the alarm bells going off in his head and tried feebly to regain control of the situation. “Well... anyway uh, we should get going. They'll start to ask questions if they see us like this.” he said gruffly, before throwing some bills on the table and moving to stand, grabbing his bag in the process. 

Hanzo watched his friend stand, back turned away from him and admired the way his physique remained despite the fact that both of them were no longer eighteen years old. 'That story was really hot... damn it..' He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and still his racing heart before standing, grabbing his belongings and following Soldier's lead.


	4. Buzzed

The two walked in relative silence through the alleyways of King's Row, opting to take a more scenic route to avoid being caught by their teammates looking worse for wear. 

Hanzo spent most of his concentration on walking in a straight line, but occasionally extended some energy to maintaining small talk, neither one of them ready to acknowledge just how damn turned on both of them were. 

He shook his head for a final time, trying to get his vision to focus as he felt his foot give out on a particularly treacherous bit of cobblestone, and he slid sideways into Soldier, forcing him to press himself against the stone wall that lined the alleyway. “Forgive me..” He sighed, steadying himself with his gloved hand on what he thought was the stone wall behind them, reaching his free hand up to push a few errant strands of raven black hair from his face.

Soldier started, reaching a hand out to grab Hanzo as he slipped, but failed to catch him as he slammed his back against the wall. 'This guy is a total lush...' He watched Hanzo push his hair from his face, lips slightly parted and he swallowed, awareness traveling to the hand that was planted firmly on the curve of his hip at his waistband. A sharp jolt traveled down his spine as the pressure at his hip made his blood feel like molten lava in his veins. 

“What's the matter with you, anyway? Never had a drink before?” He said hoarsely, reaching up to grab Hanzo's arms at his biceps and gripping him firmly, throwing him back against the wall. 'This is fucking ridiculous..!' a pang of regret hit him as he observed Hanzo's shocked expression, but it was soon smothered by a pang of frustrated arousal. 'He's a man, this is so stupid. I feel like a damn fool right now. Getting worked up over...' He stared Hanzo down out of the corner of his eye, taking in his inebriated and incredibly sexy expression. 

Hanzo's blood froze in his veins as Soldier's strong hands gripped him and pushed him back into the wall, barely registering the stab of pain that arose from where his shoulder collided with the stone. Like a bolt of lightning, his touch set his skin on fire where he touched, leaving him to struggle to maintain whatever dignity he had left.   
“I'm sorry. I should have told you it had been a decade since I last drank..” His heart pounded in his chest as he worked out whether or not he should say what was on his mind. He stared Soldier in the eyes intensely, swallowing hard as he gathered the courage to speak. 

“ Soldier... Just listen for a moment...” He clenched his jaw, steeling himself against the possibility of Soldier being angry at him after what he planned to say. “I'd never considered what it would feel like to lose someone else I trusted after Genji...” He breathed slowly as he spoke, watching his friend's face for any sign that would tell him to stop. “ Unfortunately... today just brought me back to that terrible day in the past. I'll never forgive myself for what I chose to do in order to win. And I hope that one day you can forgive me..” 

Soldier gave Hanzo a serious look, listening to him speak in silence and letting his arms fall gently to his side.   
'Did seeing me injured really beat him up that much..?' He sighed, “Hanzo... we've all lost people that we care about. Don't let yourself carry the burden forever, it'll kill you long before old age does.” He cleared his throat, sadness creeping into his chest and he turned his head away. 'He has to stop looking at me like that right now or I'm going to go crazy..”

He turned and stared at Hanzo, black eyes heady with desire. Soldier gazed at the other man's slightly parted lips, heart racing. 'I can't take it anymore, damn it all..!' He reached up and grabbed Hanzo's shoulders, thrusting his lips hard against the others. 

Hanzo's hands reflexively snapped up to grab Soldier's forearms tightly, sighing deeply into the kiss, the forcefulness of it sending a bolt white-hot, straight to his abdomen. 'God, if I dropped dead right now I'd be satisfied.' He snaked a cautious hand down to rest once again on Soldier's waist, fingers dangerously close to his waistband. 

The two kissed deeply, tongues eagerly competing for dominance over the others. “Hanzo...” Soldier sighed, snatching his hand from his waist and pulling him out of the alleyway. “You're coming with me..”


	5. Low Light

The two crossed the large square, weaving in and out of excited and jovial crowd towards an Inn down the street from the one they were staying in. “Stay here.” Soldier commanded as he left Hanzo in the lobby and striding over to the front desk to rent a room.

Hanzo waited patiently with their belongings, watching Soldier out of the corner of his eye. 'Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?' He snapped back to reality when he saw Soldier wave an instructing hand for him to follow, and the two climbed the stairs to the room. The feel of Soldier's mouth on his lingered, causing him to clench his jaw in impatience at the urge to continue what they started outside. 

Soldier pushed open the door, throwing his bag on the floor and grabbing Hanzo's hand roughly, tugging him inside. Hanzo reached up to hold the back of Soldier's neck, pulling him close as their mouths joined again. Hanzo helped Soldier slip out of his Jacket, black shirt underneath clinging to the dewy paleness of his torso. Soldier sat at the edge of the bed, gently tugging Hanzo's hair as the man crouched in between his legs, his blue eyes silently begging Hanzo to put him out of his misery. 

Hanzo moved his hands up Soldier's thighs, resting gently on either side of his bulge. He sighed in annoyance at Soldier's pleading hands groping his neck and hair, so he reached up, releasing his scarf from his hair and letting his long hair tumble down his back. He reached for Soldier's hand wordlessly, snagging them both and tying them together with deft hands. “You're distracting...” He scolded, earning a sly smile from Soldier and he turned his attention back to between the man's legs. His fingers reached up, toying with the button on his pants, hesitating.   
'Don't think, just do it...' He swallowed anxiously, tugging down Soldier's fly, eliciting a satisfied sigh from the man.

“Don't stop there Hanzo...” Soldier teased, voice exuding his hungry sexuality. He watched as Hanzo tugged down his underwear, tip of his cock springing up to press against his lips. He wanted desperately to grab Hanzo's head and push his cock in between those soft lips, but the scarf tied around his wrists made sure he wasn't able to reach. “Don't make me beg...” He groaned, breath hitching as Hanzo smirked at him, sliding his cock easily into his mouth, prompting Soldier to lay his back across the bed and buck his hips to meet him. 

Hanzo's hands gently squeezed Soldier's thighs as he worked his cock with his mouth, marveling at how excited he was getting, the sounds coming from Soldier's mouth making his skin tingle. He let his lips slip off of his tip, hand grabbing the base of his cock and using his tongue to draw long, languid strokes along the underside.   
He sighed, mouth watering at Soldier's needy utterances as he continued to tease him, trailing wet kisses across the skin of his torso that was exposed. He reached up with one hand, pushing Soldier's shirt up to reveal his sculpted torso and kissed and licked at the flesh that was revealed. 

“Shit...Hanzo..” Soldier moaned, eyes squeezing shut as the man above him nipped and bit at his flesh, the man's free hand still tugging his cock painfully slowly. He watched as Hanzo returned to his spot between his legs, and allowing his craving to urge him on. “Come on... Let me come on those pearly whites..” He bit his lip as he spoke, earning an intense look from Hanzo as he took him into his mouth again eagerly. 

'God he talks so filthy... it's driving me insane.' Hanzo pressed his tongue against the tip of Soldier's cock, hand working him with increasing intensity. He opened his mouth as Soldier warned him to, thick, white strands of come clinging to his teeth and chin. Licking his lips, he swallowed and stood straight, edging his knees up on the bed between Soldier's legs as the other scooted further up. He reached back and tugged on his obi, letting the top of his haori slide off of his arms and onto the ground. His arms were dotted with red spots, betraying the aftermath of the fight earlier. He pressed a hand firmly against Soldier's throat, other hand reaching down to free his cock, stroking it slowly and looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Tell me what you want..” He played with the pressure at Soldier's throat, gaining a playful smile from the older man. 

“I want you to untie me so I can give you what you deserve..” He teased, purring as Hanzo reached up, releasing his hands from the knot. He tilted his head up to catch the others lips, finger brushing against his beard to clean a spot that he missed. His arms wrapped around Hanzo's torso, tugging his pants down and revealing his tattooed leg and thick thighs. “Come here..” He demanded, pushing himself up onto his elbows, wincing a bit at the wound in his shoulder wetting his shirt at the pressure. His hands roamed across Hanzo's torso, pressing his dick flat against his stomach so he could lick and suck the area underneath. 'He tastes fucking delicious..' He mused, mouth watering at the taste of his skin, salty with sweat. He felt a hand coil around the back of his head, tugging at his short hair, urging him on. “Getting impatient...?” He said, eliciting a provocative moan from Hanzo's lips. 

Soldier reached his hands around to grab Hanzo's ass, pushing him into his mouth in one fluid motion. His cock bumped against the back of his throat, almost making him gag, and drawing out a groan from Hanzo's lips. He felt a hand grip the back of his head tighter, holding him on the brink of choking and his face flushed at the pleading sounds he was making.

He breathed hard out of his nose, reaching back to tap Hanzo's hand to get him to relax his grip. He slid off of his cock, teasing his slit with his tongue. Hanzo's cock twitched and Soldier reached a hand in front to tease him for a few strokes before sliding out from under him. He peeled off his shirt, hissing as the blood-soaked fabric stuck to his skin. “You're bleeding again..” Hanzo observed, reaching to check the wound. Soldier shooed him away with a wave of his hand. “It's not the first time I've dealt with an open wound..” He reassured him by grasping both of their cocks in his hand, squeezing and working them in unison. 

'Shit, it feels too good..' Hanzo let his eyes flutter shut, hands roaming across Soldier's back, bucking his hips slightly as he worked their cocks together. Slick sounds filled the space between their moans, and Hanzo's head fell forward to rest against Soldier's forehead. “I'm getting close..” He breathed, pressing his lips against Soldier's again as he felt a hand slip down the curve of his hip and grab his ass firmly.

Soldier increased the friction in response to Hanzo's bucking hips, cocks slick with pre-come, heightening their sensitivity. Hanzo thrust into his hand, drawing out a long moan as come burst from the tip of his cock, coating their stomachs. Soldier grinned as Hanzo kissed him roughly, sharp teeth tugging his bottom lip. “Lay on your stomach..” He told Hanzo authoritatively, blue eyes gleaming as he watched the younger man obey. He moved to straddle Hanzo's legs as his hands roamed over the smooth planes of his back. A careful hand glided down to the thick muscle of his ass, giving it a firm spank. 'Holy shit...he's so sexy.' Soldier continued to grope the man beneath him, guiding his hands from his back up to gather Hanzo's long raven hair and giving it a swift tug, testing his limits. Soldier's eyes widened in excitement as he held Hanzo's head back by his hair. 'Fuck..' He licked his lips, “Did you know..Hanzo..you arch your back when I pull your hair..” He teased, Hanzo shaking his head lightly, mumbling to himself. Soldier gave his hair one more playful tug, delighting in the view he got and released him. His hands smoothed across his body to rest on his ass. His head dipped down, teeth grazing across the flesh he gripped and he bit, playfully but firmly, earning a nervous gasp from Hanzo. “You scared?” Soldier's head popped back up to look into Hanzo's flushed face. 

'Scared? Who does he think I am..? ' Hanzo twisted back to look at him intensely, causing Soldier to wave him off, laughing. 

“Then relax...” He whispered, dipping his head back down between the man's legs, fingers spreading him open and teasing his tongue at his entrance. Hanzo's back arched as Soldier's tongue toyed with him, arm flailing back to grab is hair. 

“Ah...Soldier..!” He gasped, free arm gripping the pillow firmly. The sensation sending a scalding shudder down Hanzo's spine. He sighed when he felt Soldier lean up, air kissing the wetness between his legs and cooling his skin. A calloused finger probed him gently, causing Hanzo to bury his face into the pillow shyly. 'I can't believe he's touching me like that....' Hanzo fixated, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of being prodded. 

“I said relax...Hanzo..” He heard next to his ear and he sighed, body sinking into the sheets as he focused. 

Soldier reached his fingers up to Hanzo's mouth, edging them past his lips. Hanzo sucked on his fingers impatiently, biting his lip when Soldier slid the fingers out of his mouth. “Are you ready..?” He breathed, nipping at his ear before pushing a finger slowly into Hanzo, grinning as he arched his ass into his hand. 

The drag of Soldier's fingers inside him was new, a sort of strange but pleasant sensation that made his body burn from the inside out, and his cock twitch with each curl of his finger. A small amount of time passed, Hanzo grinding against his hand before he felt a second finger tease him, coaxing him to open further, and he moaned at the sensation of it enter him, stretching him. Soldier's fingers curled again, brushing against a spot inside him that he didn't know was there, prompting an aroused moan to escape from his lips.

Soldier's fingers slowly dragged out of Hanzo, his cock an angry red with need. He grabbed the man's hips firmly, rolling him on his back, and licked his lips at the sight of Hanzo's stiff cock, resting gently against his belly. “Alright...time for your punishment.” His eyes glinted in the low light of the room, two cobalt gems shining in the light mischievously. “...For almost killing me.” He laughed a bit to lighten the mood as Hanzo gave him a serious look. Soldier reached a hand up and coated it liberally in saliva, moving it down to moisten his shaft, nudging the head of his cock against Hanzo's hole. “Tell me if you want me to stop. I won't, but at least I'll know.” He teased, pushing into him painfully slowly, clenching his jaw at the sight of Hanzo beneath him, staring into his eyes.

Hanzo could honestly say that of all the expectations he had, this wasn't on the list. The warm, stretching fullness of Soldier entering him was intoxicating, emphasized by the jolt of Soldier's cock hitting his prostate. “Ah...Jack...” He moaned, drunk with desire. His hand reached up to clutch his hair, other moving down to his cock, stroking himself as Soldier fucked him. “Kimochi ii...” He muttered under his breath, prompting Soldier to laugh a bit as he wrapped his arms around his thighs, using them as leverage to pound into him deeper and faster. “Did you forget English..? “ He taunted, changing his pace and leaning down to kiss Hanzo deeply.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, holding him there as they rut against each other and he breathed into his ear. “Whore...” He whispered, smirk tugging at his lips at Soldier's confused look. “What...?” He almost hesitated, but licked his lips and leaned into Soldier's ear. “Just... say it.” He laid his head back down on the pillow, biting his lip as Soldier obeyed, feeling himself get closer to orgasm.

Soldier grinned at the expression on Hanzo's face, leaning back and increasing his pace once again. “Getting close, Hanzo...?” His question was answered by a long moan, followed by Hanzo's legs wrapping around his waist. 

'I can't hold it any longer...!' Hanzo's breath hitched as Soldier angled his cock against his prostate one final time, pushing him over the edge. He moaned a long note, his body squeezing Soldier and riding the burning hot wave of his orgasm.


	6. Tease

Soldier clenched his jaw as Hanzo clamped down on him as he came, threatening to make him explode immediately if he didn't use all the willpower he had to keep in control. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Hanzo's, nipping at his bottom lip as he looked into Hanzo's bleary eyes. Soldier's hips moved on their own, teasing Hanzo again with the slow drag of him moving in and out. 

“Give me a minute...” Hanzo begged, groaning as he looked up into Soldier's devilish grin. 

“I told you this was a punishment...” He growled, grabbing Hanzo's legs in his hands and resuming his slow thrusts. Truth be told, he would have loved to have come in Hanzo's gorgeous ass right then and there, but he delighted in his age teaching people lessons, so he witheld. 

Hanzo's vision blurred and his body relaxed, exhausted by Soldier's merciless teasing. He was silent for a while, delighting in the feeling of being used without extending energy in dirty talking when the tilt of Soldier's hips shot blue, yellow and white across his vision. “Ah..Ah! Jack!” He cried out, shuddering as Soldier's cock prodded his prostate again, a second orgasm ascending at a rapid pace. He felt Soldier increase his pace, driving into him deeply and the sweat that clung to their skin caused their bodies to glide together as they moved in unison.   
Hanzo's body contracted as he came a second time, legs squeezing Soldier's waist and toes curling as he shuddred out a long, agonized groan.

“Don't give up on me yet, Sexy..” Soldier growled, nearly hysterical with need. He wanted so badly to cover every inch of Hanzo's body with his come, but the impossible tightness squeezing his cock was impossible to give up. Looking down at Hanzo's delerious face, he thumbed his lips, cock twitching wildly as Hanzo eagerly sucked. “Fuck, Hanzo...tell me where you want it...” He breathed, reaching a hand to roughly grab Hanzo's hip to pound into him faster. 

“Jack, I can't take it anymore. Come inside me, please!” Hanzo cried, begging the man above him to fill him to the brim. 

Soldier growled as Hanzo mewled at him, hands at Hanzo's hips gripping him tightly enough to bruise. He pounded into him still, root of his cock jamming into him with each roll of his hips. “Ah..Hanzo...” he breathed, the feeling of Hanzo around him so hot, wet, and unbelieveably tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you like my shameless PWP of these old guys. It came in a brief flash in my mind and prompted me to write for the first time in over a decade. Your critique and comments are encouraged, thank you!


End file.
